Notes
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Someone has been leaving cards in Kyle's locker, signed with a "K", but it can't be Kenny. They broke up months ago. Rated T for language.
1. University

Seventh story. Kenny/Kyle, lots of storytelling and making up a character's personality, since it wasn't established on the show.

Note: This next part might be considered "whiny" by some. Skip to the story if you don't like stuff like that.

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

Since they started dating, Kenny and Kyle had never been apart for more than a day. They always tried to spend the night together, much to their parents' dismal. Their friends, on the other hand, were happy for them. Cartman was the only one who voiced his disapproval of their relationship.  
>Unfortunately, things change. Kenny and Kyle were going to separate universities. Neither of them wanted to, but they had no choice. Each of them wanted to take separate courses, which were not available at the same university. Kyle couldn't stand the idea of not being around Kenny anymore. He rationalized that it'd be easier for both of them if they broke up now rather than later. Kenny disagreed.<p>

Kenny: Why?  
>Kyle: I told you... We're gonna break up anyway, it's better if we do it now.<br>Kenny: We can do this... trust me...  
>Kyle: ...I'm sorry...<p>

Kenny didn't want to do this. With each word Kyle spoke it made him want to cry. But he also couldn't yell at Kyle. He couldn't do anything. Kyle never budged. All he could do is leave.

"_I'm sorry, Kenny..._"

**PRESENT**

Kenny and Kyle hadn't seen each other since that day three months ago, when Kyle broke up with Kenny. Kenny was hurt pretty badly. Cartman kept bringing up Kenny every time he could when he was around Kyle. However, Kyle had other things to think about, like the anonymous admirer who kept leaving him messages in his locker every once in a while.

Kyle looked around before opening his locker. He didn't see anyone.

"_Good._"

As usual, there was a single card in his locker. The card had been sprayed with the same scent as all the others and it was signed by the same person: "K".

The first time Kyle got one of these cards he assumed it was from Kenny, but his university was nowhere near Kyle's, not to mention that the handwriting was completely different. Now he thought it was Kal, one of the girls whom he met back in South Park. The handwriting was girly and the scent on the cards was similar to the perfume she wore.  
>Kyle heard someone approaching so he closed his locker and put the card in his backpack. He looked around nervously, trying to figure out if whoever it was had seen it. It was Butters, but he hadn't seen anything.<p>

Leopold: Hey, Kyle. What are you doing here?  
>Kyle: I... just came to get... something from my locker.<br>Leopold: Oh, alright. Hey, have you seen Cartman anywhere? I need to talk to him.  
>Kyle: Yeah, he's in room 219. Look, I uh... I have to study. I'm going back to the dorm.<br>Leopold: Alright. I'll meet you there when I find Cartman.  
>Kyle: OK.<p>

Butters knew there was another reason why Kyle wanted to go back to their dorm, but he didn't say anything, as he was too busy looking for Cartman.

Kyle headed back to their dorm to hide the card along with the others in a locked box under his bed. He already had quite a few of these cards, but nobody ever came to confess that they had left the cards in his locker. Kyle ignored that fact, since it was something that was distracting him from Kenny.

Meanwhile, Butters had found Cartman. He sat down next to him and pulled a small notepad and pen from his pocket and pretended to take notes.

Leopold: Er- **Cartman**, we need to talk.

Butters hadn't called Cartman by his first name since he sided with Kyle and Kenny's parents against their relationship. He always considered that calling him by his first name was a sign of friendship, and he wanted to make sure Cartman knew theirs was almost over.

Eric: About what?  
>Leopold: You know what. Whatever you're planning, don't do it.<br>Eric: I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not planning anything.  
>Leopold: Yes you are. If you do anything, I <em>will<em> stop you.  
>Eric: Butters, I swear I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to pay attention to this.<p>

Cartman looked sincere, but that meant nothing to Butters. Because Cartman could say just about anything to anyone with a straight face, and the fact that he said he was trying to pay attention to the class made Butters even more suspicious. For the rest of the day, Butters followed Cartman around everywhere he went, much to the fat boy's annoyance.

At Kenny's university, Kenny was deciding if he should call Kyle. He picked up his phone as he had done so many times before and started dialing the number.

"_555-27..._"

However, before he could finish dialing, Tweek burst into the dorm. Kenny hid his phone and put it back in his pocket at the sight of the blond boy. Tweek knew what Kenny was doing, as he had seen him try to call Kyle many times before. Even if he hadn't walked into the room, Kenny wouldn't have called Kyle anyway. And Tweek knew it.

Tweek: ...Still can't c-call him?  
>Kenny: ...Yeah.<br>Tweek: K-Kenny, you gotta l-let him go... It's b-been three months now!  
>Kenny: I know, Tweek. But you don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong, he broke up with me because we were going to different universities. He was scared.<br>Tweek: A-And you're n-not?  
>Kenny: No.<p>

"_Not anymore._"

Tweek: Why do y-you think that h-he will agree with you n-now?  
>Kenny: I don't know. But I have to try.<p>

Tweek didn't think there was a chance in hell Kyle and Kenny would get back together, but Kenny didn't care. He didn't care about his odds, he didn't care about what their parents thought, he didn't care about school. He just wanted Kyle back. However, despite all this, he was still too scared to call him. He wasn't afraid of being rejected, he was afraid that Kyle had already found someone else.

Kenny: So, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the library.  
>Tweek: They k-kicked me out w-when I screamed.<br>Kenny: Why the fuck did you scream? It's a library!  
>Tweek: There was a-a bug i-in the book I was r-reading!<p>

"_Nice to see Tweek hasn't changed._"

Eventually, all four boys went to sleep.

Cartman went to his dorm, where Craig was already studying.

Craig: Hey, fatass. Back already? I thought you'd still be with your new boyfriend, Butters.  
>Eric: Shut up, Craig. How's that thing going?<br>Craig: It's fine. In three days or so, it'll be ready.

"_I can't believe I'm stuck with Craig... If only there were other dorms available._"

Butters went to his dorm, checking it for any trap Cartman might have left there.

Kyle: What are you doing over there?  
>Leopold: It's nothing... Hey, did you leave the dorm while I was gone?<br>Kyle: No, I was studying. Why do you ask?  
>Leopold: Just curious.<p>

"_If Cartman had come here, Kyle would've noticed._" thought the blue eyed boy.

Kenny and Tweek were studying together, although Tweek's twitches were making it difficult for both of them.

Tweek: S-Sorry.  
>Kenny: It's OK. It's not your fault.<p>

"_Poor Tweek. He tried to stop taking coffee so many times before, but he just can't do it. His parents really fucked him up._"

Time went by and eventually all four boys went to sleep.  
>However, unbeknownst to them, Token and Stan were awake, sending text messages to each other about today's events. Stan had been trying to get Kenny and Kyle back together since they broke up, but he couldn't keep an eye on both of them at the same time, so he asked Token for help. They didn't have a plan worked out, but they thought that by keeping an eye on everything, eventually, when an opportunity presented itself, they could do something about it.<p>

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tweek had woken up a few hours before Kenny. He had hit his head against the wall from shaking too much and couldn't sleep afterwards. Just falling asleep was, in itself, a miracle for Tweek. The amount of caffeine constantly rushing through his body would keep anyone else awake for a week. In the rare moments that he actually felt calm he was with his friends, more specifically, Butters. Butters had that effect on everyone. His positive attitude towards nearly everything was annoying to some people, like Cartman, but Tweek found it comforting.

Kenny: Hey, dude. Did you manage to sleep at all tonight?  
>Tweek: Yeah, for a few hours. Then I woke up and couldn't sleep again.<br>Kenny: Are you alright?  
>Tweek: It's just a headache. I'll be fine.<p>

Even though the caffeine kept him awake, Tweek still felt the effects from lack of sleep. He had trouble concentrating and suffered from constant headaches. He tried to hide it from his friends, but Kenny was one of the few that could see through it.

Meanwhile, Butters was trying to track down Cartman. Kyle was still asleep when he left, but Butters didn't think much of it. Kyle usually stayed up until late and, as a result, also slept until late. Butters was unable to find Cartman, but he found Craig, Cartman's roommate. Since Craig hated Cartman, he was more than happy to tell Butters where he was.

Craig: Fatass is in room 202, but you shouldn't go there now. Class has already started and the teacher has a bad temper.

"_Fucking teachers. Why do they have to take it out on __us__?_"

Leopold: Thanks, Craig... Hey, can I ask you something?  
>Craig: Sure.<br>Leopold: How can you stand being Cartman's roommate? I figured you would've gone insane by now.  
>Craig: Basically I just ignore him. No big deal.<br>Leopold: Alright...

The brown eyed boy had lied, but Butters didn't notice. Or maybe he didn't want to notice it. Butters always wanted to believe everyone was as nice and trustworthy as he was, although sometimes it was impossible.

Butters had nothing to do and, since he didn't want to wake up Kyle, he decided this would be a good time to visit Kenny, Stan and Tweek. He had about five hours before his first class, and it "only" took about four hours to get there and back, so he had some time to spare.  
>As Butters got on the bus, he wondered why Kyle didn't think of it this way. For such a smart guy, Kyle made some dumb decisions. Maybe he just didn't have the time, or maybe he was still scared. Butters didn't know.<p>

Whilst Butters was on his way to Kenny's university, Kyle and Token had woken up and bumped into each other in one of the hallways. They were both headed for the library, so Token decided to do some "scouting".

Token: So, Kyle, we haven't talked in a while. Anything new?  
>Kyle: No, everything's pretty much the same.<br>Token: Any news on Kenny?

The mere mention of Kenny's name made Kyle tense. All the memories from the time they were together, from their first kiss to the picnics they had and the nights they spent together, started flooding his head until he got a hold of himself and focused on answering Token.

Kyle: No. Now let's just go get our books.  
>Token: Sorry...<p>

"_What's with Kyle?_"

Eventually both boys went to their respective classes, while Butters had finally arrived at Kenny's university. He went straight to Kenny and Tweek's dorm, but only Tweek was there, as Kenny had gone to return a book.

Leopold: Hi, Tweek!  
>Tweek: AH!<br>Leopold: Calm down, it's me.

Tweek turned his head and looked straight into Butters' dark blue eyes. There was only one word that came to his mind when Tweek tried to describe those eyes – Perfect. In Tweek's mind, everything about Butters was perfect. His positiveness, his dark blue eyes, his light blond hair, his gorgeous face... Everything.

Tweek felt himself relax a bit, his twitches were diminished, though his speech was still impaired.

Tweek: B-Butters! What are y-you doing here?  
>Leopold: Well, I had some free time, so I came to visit. How are you doing? I know you've been having some problems concentrating and sleeping...<p>

"_He cares..._"

Tweek: Y-Yeah, it's b-because of the c-coffee. I'm used t-to it.

Butters was saddened by Tweek's condition. Like Kenny, he blamed Tweek's parents. His constant twitches took a toll on his ability to write, sleep and perform menial tasks like combing his hair.

"_That's gotta be annoying. His hair is covering his eyes, for fuck's sake!_"

Annoyed, Butters approached Tweek and moved his hair away from his eyes. When he did, he noticed Tweek was staring into his with such intensity that it made him feel like his legs were made of rubber. Nobody had ever looked at him like _that_. He also started noticing the other boy's features, from his light blond hair to his piercing brown eyes. All the memories of growing up together came tumbling down, filling his head with images from their first hug to the time they got drunk and... and...

Butters raised his hand to stroke the other boy's cheek, but Kenny knocked on the door, which made him "snap" back to reality. Butters quickly took a step to his left and turned around.

Neither boy knew exactly what had just happened, but they weren't going to mention it to Kenny.

Tweek: You can come in. Butters is here.

Kenny opened the door in excitement. He hadn't seen Butters in a long time. He closed the door behind him and hugged the smaller boy, which surprised both him and Tweek.

Kenny: I missed you. How are things in your university?

Tweek was uncomfortable with that. Did Kenny miss Butters just as a friend or was there something more to it?

Leopold: Well, the teachers are assholes, but beyond that, everything's good.

Butters leaned a bit and whispered something about "Taking care of that for you", which made Tweek even more suspicious as to the nature of Kenny and Butters' "friendship".

As the boys talked about what had happened in the time they hadn't been together, Kyle found another card in his locker.

"_That's odd..._" Kyle thought. "_Usually there's one card every week. It's too early..._"

This one was different, however. Unlike the others, it was attached to a small white flower and the card itself didn't have any scent like the others. Kyle turned it around and there was a date, time and place written there, indicating where they should meet. That was even more unusual, but Kyle didn't think much of it.

"_Maybe she finally decided to talk to me about it..._"

He was almost sure the person who had left the cards was Kal.

Kyle carefully put the card and flower in his backpack and rushed back to his dorm. People in the hallways glanced at him and giggled, but he didn't think much of it.

"_They probably think I have a funny way of walking. These idiots will mock anything to make themselves feel superior._"

Once he reached the dorm, he took the flower and card out and examined them carefully. The petals were pure white, his favorite color. It had a dark green center, the same color as his eyes. He put his nose against it and inhaled as much as he could. It was very pleasant. Kyle was already used to gestures like this from his time with Kenny, but he didn't expect this from a girl.

"_I guess girls can be romantic when they want to._"

Kyle sat down on his bed and went over the card several times. He pulled the small box from under his bed and just kept on reading all of them, one by one. He was finally going to meet this mysterious "K".

That's the first chapter. It took a while because I couldn't find the right words for the plot. I thought about another plot for my eighth story, but I forgot what it was. Sorry. I'm sure it'll come to me, though.


	2. Fears

This is the final chapter. I'm going to try and remember the plot I came up with a few days ago after this. If I can't, I'll have to go with the new one.

* * *

><p>Despite the fun he was having catching up with Kenny and Tweek, Butters had to leave.<p>

Leopold: Sorry guys, it's time for me to leave.  
>Tweek: W-Why? It's still e-early!<br>Leopold: Sorry, this was the first gap on my schedule for months. It only gave me about an hour to stay with you guys. I gotta go catch the bus now, the next one is too late.  
>Kenny: I'll walk with you there. Come on.<br>Tweek: W-Wait! I... I have s-something to tell B-Butters... Can you w-wait outside?

Kenny thought the request was odd, but he complied. He was always a little "slow" when it came to matters like this. Kyle had to be pretty clear about his feelings for him before they started dating, because Kenny just wouldn't get it. When Kyle asked Kenny out on dates, he always thought he meant "as friends". He tried everything he could think of, from coming out to Kenny to flirting with him. Eventually Kyle got tired of it and just yelled at him about his feelings. They eventually went out on a real date and...

* * *

><p>Kenny closed the door behind him and waited outside. He really wanted to know what they were saying in there, but he respected their privacy.<p>

Leopold: I know what you want to talk about.  
>Tweek: L-Look, what happened w-was...<br>Leopold: I know... I'm sorry...  
>Tweek: N-No, it's not l-like that! Let me f-finish...<p>

Tweek was more relaxed, now that Kenny had left the room. He was trying to calm himself down further, so he could stop stuttering so much.

Tweek: Do you remember when we were d-drunk and...  
>Leopold: Yeah. It's no big deal, it was just the alcohol... It won't happen again.<br>Tweek: Come on, w-we weren't _that_ drunk. And even i-if we were, alcohol c-can't change who you are, it just removes i-inhibitions. We learned about that y-years ago.

Butters knew Tweek was right, but he was never good at talking about his feelings.

Tweek: Do you remember what you told me?

"_Don't lie to me, Butters..._"

Leopold: ...I remember...  
>Tweek: You told me... You told me s-something nobody's ever said to m-me. Did you really m-mean it?<p>

"_Do you love me?_"

Butters blushed slightly. It wasn't the question that was making him blush, it was the answer to it. Tweek didn't notice it, however. He was too embarrassed to look directly at Butters, so he was just staring at the floor, glancing over in Butters' general direction every few seconds.

The awkward silence was making Tweek nervous. His mouth had gone dry; he tried to pick up a nearby glass of water but his hands were shaking too much. Seeing this, Butters put his hands around Tweek's, so he could hold it properly.

"_His hands are so warm..._" thought Tweek as he turned his head to look at Butters. He was smiling, which made Tweek relax.

Without saying anything, Butters leaned and kissed the smaller boy. Their kiss was cut short, however, as Kenny knocked on the door.

Kenny: Hey, come on, you're gonna miss the bus!

Both blonds looked at each other and smiled. Tweek had his answer. Butters gave him another short kiss and left, leaving Tweek blushing and with a big smile on his face.

Butters closed the door behind him and was face-to-face with a very bored Kenny.

Kenny: Finally! What took you so long? And why are you smiling like that?  
>Leopold: What do you mean? This is my normal face.<br>Kenny: If you say so...  
>Leopold: Before I leave, I gotta tell you something. Kyle doesn't think it's you who told me to write those cards, he thinks it's Kal who wrote and left them in his locker.<br>Kenny: Kal? That bitch? Why would he think that?  
>Leopold: Well, he showed me one of them a while back. Apparently I have a "girly handwriting".<br>Kenny: That's true.  
>Leopold: Well, why didn't you write them yourself then!<br>Kenny: You know why! Kyle knows my handwriting like the back of his hand. He would never have payed attention to th- Look, there's your bus!  
>Leopold: Crap! Gotta go!<p>

Butters ran as fast as he could and got on the bus. Kenny waved him goodbye and went back to his dorm. He walked in and found Tweek lying on his bed, daydreaming.

Kenny: What's with you?  
>Tweek: W-What? Oh... I'm j-just... thinking...<br>Kenny: OK then...

"_My friends are weird..._"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyle had already read all the cards multiple times. He put them back in the box, locked it and hid it under his bed; it was time for class. He got his things and quickly made his way to the room. He sat down and started taking notes. A few minutes later, Cartman arrived and sat down next to him. Kyle felt uncomfortable with Cartman around, for obvious reasons. Ever since Kenny and Kyle made their relationship, Cartman, like their parents, felt the need to voice his homophobia, although that wasn't surprising at all. Cartman took every chance he got to mock anyone he could . Kyle hoped Cartman would just pay attention to the class instead of distracting him. However, he was wrong.<p>

Eric: So, Jew boy, have you heard anything from your boyfriend?  
>Kyle: Kenny and I broke up months ago and you know it. Now shut up.<br>Eric: Who said anything about Kenny? I was talking about Butters.  
>Kyle: I'm trying to pay attention to this. Be quiet.<br>Eric: You sure have a thing for blue eyed blonds... I remember another group that had the same-  
>Kyle: Cartman, shut the fuck up!<br>Eric: Fine, fine... I promise I won't say another word for the rest of the class.

True to his word, Cartman stopped talking and stayed that way. Kyle thought that was odd, but he could care less. Cartman was finally quiet and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p>By the time Butters arrived at his dorm, Kyle was already there, re-reading the latest card. Kyle quickly stuffed it back into the box, trying to hide it from his friend, which Butters didn't find strange at all.<p>

"_Kyle's always had trust issues, even with Kenny..._"

Leopold: What was that?  
>Kyle: You remember the card I showed you a few weeks ago?<br>Leopold: Yeah...  
>Kyle: I got a bunch more after that, but this one's special...<br>Leopold: How come?  
>Kyle: This one... has a time and place for a meeting.<p>

"_What? I didn't write that._"

Leopold: Let me see that.  
>Kyle: No... It's personal...<p>

"_I'll just have to break into that box when I get the chance..._"

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Unbeknownst to Butters, Kyle's mom had organized a "parents' day out" in South Park. They were all going to visit their kids at their respective universities. However, Kyle's mom was the only one who was freaking out over it.

Sheila: Come on, Gerald, drive faster! I want to see Kyle!  
>Gerald: Sheila, calm down! Kyle will be there.<br>Ike: I thought you guys didn't like the fact that he was gay.  
>Gerald: ...It's complicated.<p>

"_No it's not. It's very simple. You just didn't like __Kenny__. Then you pushed your fears onto Kyle and they broke up because of __you__._"

Butters was still trying to get Kyle out of the dorm. Eventually he just decided to leave to look for Stan.

"_Maybe Stan can help me._"

He went to Stan's dorm, but it was locked.

Jimmy: B-Butters! Hi!  
>Leopold: Hey, Jimmy. Do you know where Stan is?<br>Jimmy: S-Stan? He's outside, w-with W-Wendy.  
>Leopold: Thanks. I gotta go talk to him.<br>Jimmy: Alright, B-B-Butters. Good l-luck w-with whatever i-it is.  
>Leopold: Thanks again. Bye.<p>

"_Jimmy's always so nice to everyone. I wonder how he does it._"

When Butters arrived he saw Stan, but Wendy was nowhere to be seen. Stan didn't look sad, so she was probably just getting something for them.

Leopold: Hey, Stan.  
>Stan: Hi, Butters. How's it going?<br>Leopold: I'm fine. What about you?  
>Stan: I'm bored. Wendy left to go to the bathroom and now I have nothing to do.<br>Leopold: Listen, I need your help with something.  
>Stan: Kyle?<br>Leopold: ...Yeah.  
>Stan: I'll help. What do you need me to do?<p>

Butters told Stan about the cards, how he wrote all of them except the latest one and how he needed to see what it was.

Stan: Are you sure Kenny didn't have someone else write it and he just forgot to tell you about it?  
>Leopold: That seems unlikely. I admit that Kenny might've asked someone else, but he would've told me about it... right?<br>Stan: Maybe he didn't want you involved in this. You know how he is. He'd rather avoid an issue than deal with it.  
>Leopold: What issue?<br>Stan: Well, do you think it's too soon to meet?  
>Leopold: Yeah. So?<br>Stan: He probably thinks you'd try to stop him.

"_I guess Stan has a point... He knows Kenny better than I do._"

Stan: From the look on your face I guess you agree. Listen, just don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine.

"_Right..._"

Leopold: Alright, thanks...  
>Stan: You're welcome.<p>

While Butters was walking back to his dorm to get his things for his next class he noticed Craig was standing by the door. He explained that he was waiting for Kyle, as they had a class together. This was unusual, since Craig pretty much hated Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman, but Butters didn't think much of it. He just wanted to get to class to try and forget about this mysterious new card Kyle got.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tweek was waiting for Kenny whilst thinking about Butters. He wondered whether Butters would actually date him or if he would act like Kyle or if he would just deny what had happened and pretend he didn't like him.<p>

Kenny: Hey, I'm back. I just gotta make a quick phone call and we'll head over to class, alright?  
>Tweek: A-Alright...<p>

"_Is he finally calling Kyle?_"

Kenny pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Butters. However, his phone had already been turned off.

"_He must be in class..._" thought Kenny as he put the phone back in his pocket.

Kenny: Alright, let's go.

"_Nope, he wasn't calling Kyle._"

* * *

><p>When all the boys left their classes, their parents were waiting for them. Butters told his parents he had "met someone", though he wouldn't tell his parents who he was, for obvious reasons.<br>Cartman was annoyed because his mother was treating him like a baby, much to everyone's amusement.  
>Kyle was also being smothered by his mother, though nobody made any comments about it. Kyle wasn't the only one scared of his mom.<br>Kenny was sad that his parents hadn't come to see him, but he knew why. They had set a really tight budget so they could send him to the university and even though they wanted to see him, they couldn't.  
>Tweek wished his parents hadn't come. Their mere presence was enough to make his twitches worse, and they were telling him things that were making him even more nervous.<br>Everyone else was acting "normally" for once.

* * *

><p>Butters saw this moment as his one chance to get his hands on that card. By some miracle, Butters was finally able to get his parents to leave. He went back to the dorm and pulled out the box from under Kyle's bed. Regardless of what Stan said, he still thought there was something wrong with this picture. After ten minutes he cracked the combination and quickly opened the box. He found other things besides the cards. Love letters from Kenny to Kyle from when they were still together. However, his purpose was to get the card. Butters knew that this meant Kyle still had feelings for Kenny, but he couldn't think about that now.<br>Once he found it, he read it many times. He compared it to the rest of the cards and it was a pretty good fake. Clearly someone had done their homework and copied Butters' handwriting almost to the point that it could've fooled even him. There was only one person he knew who had the skill to do something like this – Craig.

* * *

><p>Butters called Kenny, who was in the middle of class. The teacher wasted no time in telling Kenny to leave, which made him quite upset.<p>

Kenny: Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?  
>Leopold: I know, I'm sorry, but listen, you gotta get over here now. Kyle got another card. Craig wrote it.<br>Kenny: So?  
>Leopold: He's planning something. And you know it's nothing good.<br>Kenny: ...I'm on my way now.

"_This better be worth it..._"

Butters didn't have time to talk to Kyle right away, as his class had already started, and the teacher had a really bad temper. He ran as fast as he could and got to the classroom just in time. Kyle was nowhere to be seen, since he had a different class.

* * *

><p>Kenny arrived shortly after Butters' class finished. Tweek insisted on coming with him to get away from his parents and to go see Butters.<p>

* * *

><p>Butters was already waiting for them at the bus stop. Although they knew where he was headed, they had to stop him from reaching it, as they were sure that Craig had set something up near there to spring the trap. Butters told Kenny what he found in the box and they decided to split up; Kenny went on his own while Butters and Tweek went together.<p>

* * *

><p>Tweek wasted no time in talking to Butters about what had happened yesterday, and whether he was serious about being with him or not. Butters was offended that Tweek even considered that he was just screwing with him, but it was understandable; Tweek had self-esteem issues.<p>

Leopold: Of course I'm serious.

Tweek was very happy with Butters' reassurance. He smiled and put his arms around Butters, who hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the blonds hugged, Kenny found Kyle. Kyle was both surprised and annoyed to see Kenny. He didn't want to talk to him, but Kenny wasn't going to give him a choice.<p>

Kenny: Hey, Kyle...  
>Kyle: ...Why are you here?<p>

"_Splitting up was an awesome idea. Now I get to deal with Kyle by myself._"

Kenny: I'm here to warn you about Craig. I know you've been getting cards and-  
>Kyle: How do you know about that? Did Butters tell you?<br>Kenny: ...That's not important right now. What's important is that the last one is a fake. Craig wrote it. It's some kind of stupid prank.  
>Kyle: Tell me how you know about all this.<p>

"_Dammit, Kyle..._"

Kenny: ...I'm the one who sent those cards. I got Butters to write them for me so you wouldn't recognize my handwriting...  
>Kyle: I should've known it was you. Why didn't you come to me directly? Or at least, you know, pick up a fucking phone and call me?<br>Kenny: You wouldn't listen to me. You were scared of something and when you get scared, you push people away.

Kyle went into a long rant mixed with angry tears about how he wasn't scared, that he did the right thing because it was inevitable and Kenny stood there, listening to him. However, unlike last time, he wasn't just going to stand and do nothing. Kenny approached Kyle and put his arms around him tightly, not giving him any room to escape. Kyle struggled, cursed and kicked Kenny, but he just wrapped his arms even tighter. Eventually Kyle stopped struggling, angry tears turned into sad tears and he just sobbed into Kenny's chest.

Kenny: ...I missed you...  
>Kyle: ...I know... I missed you too... You're right. I do push people away when I'm scared... I'm sorry...<p>

"_That was... unexpected... I thought he'd just hit me again._"

Kenny finally let go of Kyle. Kyle turned his gaze upward, straight into Kenny's bright blue eyes. Cartman's voice rang in his head for a second "You sure have a thing for blue eyed blonds..." but Kyle didn't care. The happiness he felt of being with Kenny again, of feeling his warm body against his was unlike anything else, and it wasn't because of Kenny's appearance. It was because of Kenny. He was always there for him when he needed him. He always seemed to know just what to say and the right way to say it.  
>Kyle knew that Kenny was his, always and forever. Even when Kyle broke up with him, Kenny never gave up, he tried to get them back together. And he succeeded.<p>

Kenny: Come on, let's go.  
>Kyle: What about Craig?<br>Kenny: Just ignore him. If he tries anything, I will personally beat the crap out of him.

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle walked away, not knowing that Kenny's threat was never going to be fulfilled. Stan and Token had already taken care of it.<p>

Stan: Stay the fuck away from Kyle. If you even think about planning anything else, we'll come back for you.  
>Craig: Don't you guys have a sense of humor?<br>Token: Shut up, Craig. Fatass, this goes for you too.  
>Eric: I didn't do anything!<br>Stan: It's just in case you think about doing anything.  
>Eric: Bu-<br>Stan: Shut the fuck up. Let's go, Token.

Stan and Token walked away, happy that they were able to help Kenny and Kyle.

Craig: You know this is all your fault, right?  
>Eric: Craig, if you say another word, I swear I'll go over there and kill you.<p>

* * *

><p>That's the final chapter of the story. I'm working on a new plot, but I'm gonna try to make it longer than two chapters. It might take a while. If I am unable to or get tired of it, I'll just start writing and what will be will be.<p> 


End file.
